


PMD: The Life Type

by DJOrange55



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJOrange55/pseuds/DJOrange55
Summary: This is the story of a person who turned into a bipedial salamander with a tail that's a blaze. He finds a bipedial turtle with a squirrel tail and he can hurl a colorless, transparent, odorless, tasteless liquid from his mouth. The turtle also recruited a smol BIPEDIAL dinosaur to his team. The smol dinosaur is brown and no one knows what his face looks like because he wears his mother's skull on his head. He uses bones to smack his enemies on their heads to deflate them. The three friends just found a job and are about to go on the adventure but they can't because I ended the chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome…?**

  
"Hold on! I'll pull you up!"

"I don't think I can hold on much longer!"

"Oh no! My hand is slipping!"

"Please don't let me fall! Please!"

"Urrgh...I won't...."

"Arrrgghhh.....NO!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" *Splash* "Here we are with a wide and a husband who lost their child during a storm last night. They say he is a 10-year-old boy named Aviur. If you see this child anywhere, please report to the police department." Later, on the shore of a beach, somewhere........unique. "Ugh....where am I? Why do I feel so short and why does my skin feel weird? Ugh...I'll just brush myself off and figure where the heck I am." That's when Aviur looked down at his hands and noticed the drastic change he went through. "What happened to my hands!? Wait a minute, these look like......Charmander hands!" Aviur jumped onto his feet and went over to the water and looked at his reflection. "Oh frap I'm right! I am a Charmander!"

"I gotta find some help around here." Aviur got up and walked off the sand and onto some grass. Later, he found himself in the middle of a grassy field. Then, he heard a voice. He looked over some bushes and saw a Squirtle surrounded by a Charmeleon, a Scyther, and a Garchomp. _Oh no_ , thought Aviur, _he's in trouble! I want to help him but I don't know how. But, I can't just leave him there without at least trying! What should I do, what should I do?_ "So," said the Garchomp, "do we have a deal or not?"

"N-no! I'll won't accept that! I n-never will!" Yelled the Squirtle. "So that's it then." Garchomp said, wickedly. "Welp, you're going down like the rest of 'em." He drew his claw across his neck. The Squirtle flinched upon seeing this. "Get him, boys." Garchomp chuckled quietly. Suddenly, Aviur jumped out from the bushes and yelled, "Smokescreen!" Nobody could see through all the smoke. Aviur ran and grabbed The Squirtle so tight to the point where Squirtle yelled "Ow!" Aviur ran out of the grassy field and back to the beach. There, he put Squirtle down. "Who are you and what did you do?!" Squirtle screamed. "I just saved you from getting pulverized by some Pokémon that are about 2 times more powerful than you." Aviur told him. "I'm Aviur. I'm actually supposed to be a human."

"Oh really?" Squirtle said sarcastically. "Ugh...I should've known that no one here would believe me." Aviur said to himself. "Wait, my goSH YOU'RE TALKING!!"  
Squirtle sighed. "Aren't we all? I mean, your a Pokémon and you know it." Aviur froze. "Oh yeah...hehe, I-I forgot."  _Why am I acting so dumb?_ Aviur facepalmed himself.  _Sheesh, this guy is out of his mind,_ Squirtle thought to himself. "Well, I'm just gonna walk back ho-"

"Wait! Please. I just want to find out to change back into a human. Can you help me?"

"........"

"Sure."

"Thanks. And also before we go, I didn't get your name."

"It's Calder."

"Okay then, let's go!"

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Me? I, uh, is there a town or something?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." So the two friends walked to the town of Torsby, where everyone was happy and cheerful......most of the time. There were plenty of natural disasters happening, including earthquakes, volcano eruptions, and even sometimes tornados! Plus, there are bad Pokémon doing bad things almost everyday! "Come on, I'll show you around." Calder said. "Uh, thanks I guess." Aviur replied. "This is the Kecleon Shop. Here you can buy items. But for some reason, people have been in rushes, so their shelves are empty more often."

"This is Kangaskhan Storage. Here you can sto-"

"Store items and retrieve them whenever you want."

"That's exactly what I was gonna say!"

"Hehe lol."

"And last, but not least, is the Felicity Bank. You probably already know what to do here."

"Yup. You can deposit and withdraw money. Oh, by the way, what is this place's currency?"

"Here, we use Poké. You can earn them in many different ways. For example, completing a rescue mission."

"Cool. Also, I'm pretty sure you missed a couple of places."  
_What the heck me! You can't mess up if front of a new citizen!_ Calder thought to himself. "Well then, I guess let's just turn around and go back! Hehe...okay at this point you can see my sarcasm, can't you?”

“Yeah, at this point, it's pretty clear to spot your sarcastic actions.”

“Okay please just shut it for a moment…”

“Yeah I'd probably say that too.”

“So, here's the Gulpin Link Shop. Here, you can link attacks so you can do more than one on your turn in a battle. You can also remember forgotten moves here.”

“Cool. What's that building shaped like a Pelipper head?”

“I'll get to that.”

“Here is the Wigglytuff Club. Here you can buy Friend Areas so you can recruit more Pokémon to your team.”

“Have you done that yet?”

“Yeah. I recruited a Cubone.” Calder replied.  _A Cubone? Oh boy! I’ve always wanted to meet one of them in person._ Aviur thought to himself. “This is the Makuhita Dojo. Here you can train to level up yourself and your team. There are 21 mazes. Some have special floor tiles and others don't.”

“And last, but not least, the Pelipper Post Office. Here you can send SOS mail to other teams if your team faints on a mission.”

“So that's all?”

“Yup.”

“One more thing I need to ask you,” Aviur said. “Where am I gonna stay?” Calder froze. “I-I didn't exactly thin-k that over.” _Oh I know! he can stay with me…...or not. I guess I should let him stay with me until he gets his own house._ Calder thought. “Uh, I guess you can stay with me since you don't have a house.”

“Make sure it doesn't have too much water, ‘cuz y’know, I am a fire Pokémon.” Aviur ensured Calder. “Don't worry, my house isn't filled wall to wall with water.”

“Good, ‘cause if this fire goes out, I'm gone. And my ghost will know exactly who to blame it on”

“I know, I know.” Later, it was nighttime. There was a full moon in the dark night sky. Everyone was sound asleep, except Aviur. He seemed to be having some kind of bad dream. *In the dream* "Hold on! I'll pull you up!"

"I don't think I can hold on much longer!"

"Oh no! My hand is slipping!"

"Please don't let me fall! Please!"

"Urrgh...I won't...."

"Arrrgghhh.....NO!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" *Splash* Aviur shot up off the hay he was sleeping on. A tear fell from his eye. “Ok *puff* that was, hah, just a dream.” He heard a weird sound. It sounded like...crying. Aviur rubbed his eyes, got up, and walked outside Calder’s house, sesrching for the cry. He went into an open field and found a Cubone sitting under the moonlight, crying. _Now if I remember,_ Aviur thought to himself, _Cubone see their mother in full moons and cry, which is probably this little Cubone’s reason for crying in the middle of the night. Should I comfort it? I guess I will,_ Aviur decided. He walked over and knelt down beside the crying Cubone. “H-hello?”

“AAAHH! Who are YOU?!”

“Ssshh. I came here to comfort you.”

“B-b-but MoMMA!!” The Cubone’s cries got worse. _Dumb me! You were supposed to comfort it, not make its cries worse._ Aviur said to himself in his mind. “Uhhh, do you need some alone time??”

“I g-guess so *sniff*”“Okay well, um, bye.” Aviur said. The Cubone kept crying as Aviur ran back to Calder’s house. “The best thing I can do now is sleep.” Aviur said to himself. He sat down on the hay,  lied down and went to sleep. The next morning he woke up early and went to see if the Cubone was still there. Aviur went to the same spot Cubone was sitting in. Surprisingly, the grass was damp from all of its tears. “Holy cow, that Cubone really mustered up a storm of tears.”

“I better get back before Calder wakes up.” Aviur hurried back, but when he got there, Calder was gone. “Doh! I should've known that he would go off looking for me!”

“Wait a minute, the town!” Aviur dashed down the path and into the town square. He could barely spot a Squirtle in the Pelipper Post Office. He ran as fast he could. Once he made it in, he fell over. “There *huff* you are, hah, Calder. Calder turned around. “Huh? Aviur!”

“Um, please excuse me for a moment sir.”

“Aviur what are you doing?”

“Sorry, hah, I thought *huff* you were looking *puff* for me.”

“Well at least get up and stop embarrassing me!”

“Sorry. *huff*”

“Okay, so is this what you want to purchase from here?”

“Yes sir.”

“That'll be 10 Poké.”

“Thank you and have a nice day.”

“You too! Come on, Aviur.” They walked outside the post office and over to a bulletin board. “Please don't embarrass me like that.”

“Sorry. So, what did you get?”

“An extra rescue team badge for you.”

“Wait, I'M joining your team?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Now, let's accept one of these jobs.”

“How about this one? It says, “Help Me! Sinister Woods, Floor 10.” That sounds like a good one.”

“Sure. Let's take that one.”

“Okay. Also, what's your team name?”

“Team Terrawave.”

“I'll go get Vigrid.” Calder dashed down the path. “Wait who's....Vigrid..?” _He’s probably that Cubone Calder was talking about,_ Aviur thought to himself. Aviur ran after Calder. At his house, Aviur realized that Vigrid was the same Cubone that was crying last night. “Um, hello...again.” “Hey, you're the same Charmander that tried to comfort me last night.”

“So you're saying that you two have met?”

“Well...yeah. I met him last night because I heard him crying from inside the house.”

“Well, we've got a mission to complete. Team Terrawave, let's go!”


	2. The Adventure Commences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a summary for this chapter so ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I'm getting really excited for what's gonna happen later in the story. Thanks for reading and enjoy! =)

“So these are the Sinister Woods?” Aviur asked Calder. “Yup. The darkest, weirdest, and most sinister woods in the entire Pokémon world.” Calder said, creepily. “I’m both excited and scared because one, I can't wait to use my moves, and two, isn't there hail there?” Calder looked at Aviur, surprised.

“How did you know?”

“Lucky guess.”

“Well let's go ahead and go in. We'll save that lost Pokémon.” So the trio walked into the woods to the first floor. So if I remember correctly, the Pokémon were looking for is on the tenth floor.”

“Yep, so let's keep goi-”

“Guys! Be quiet! I heard something from that bush!” Vigrid pointed at a nearby bush. The three backed away from the bush as it shook wildly. Then, a Bulbasaur jumped out. “A Bulbasaur!? These don't usually appear in woods like these!” Calder said in surprise. Then the Bulbasaur stuck out its vines and slapped Calder on the face. “GAAHH!!” Calder collapsed.

“Calder! Are you okay?”

“Urgh...I'll be fine, but somebody take that thing out!”

“Wait a minute,” Vigrid looked at Aviur. “Aviur! Your fire type! Which means your moves are super effective against grass types!”

“Uh, I'll try ember.” Aviur took deep breath and yelled, “Ember!” He breathed out a large torrent of fire. The fire torched the Bulbasaur, knocking it out. “Nice one, Aviur!” Vigrid smiled, excitedly. The Bulbasaur woke up. It stood up on its shaking legs. “C-can I join your team?” It asked Calder. “Sure why not?” Calder responded. “You sure do pack a punch. Or a slap, hehe.”

“Here, eat this. It's an Oran Berry.”

“Thanks.” It ate the berry and its legs stopped shaking. It was back to full health. “I’ll call you….Kuso.” Calder said to it. “I like that name.” Kuso replied. “Well, let's keep going. We have a lost Pokémon to save!” Calder said. So the four kept going on their way to the tenth floor of the Sinister Woods. Later, on the fifth floor, “Uhh, should we go left or right?” Aviur asked the others. “I think we should go left.” Calder replied. “Okay.” Aviur agreed. They went on the left path into a room. “Hmph. Dead end. Maybe we should try ri-” Calder was interrupted by the sound of a crowd. Three Pokémon blocked the entrance, while six other ones cornered the team. “HEY!! Why did you lead us into a monster house!?” Aviur yelled at Calder. “Sorry!! It happens unexpectedly!” Calder responded, nervously. “Hey, Calder!” Vigrid yelled, “How about we use a **Double Attack**?”

“Sure, that'll probably knock out most of ‘em.” Calder replied. Then, at the same time, both of them yelled, “Terrawave!” Vigrid spun his bone and then stuck it into the ground, causing the ground to move in a wave-like movement. Calder used Water Gun at the moving ground. The ground “bounced” the water as it the Double Attack crashed into six of the Pokémon. It knocked them out a second after it hit them. The three Pokémon blocking the entrance stared in horror at the pile of fainted Pokémon right in front of them. They stood their guard, though. “Too scared to move?” Calder asked them. “Well, we’ll be glad to help you do just that. How about Geyser, Vigrid?”

“Good Idea, Calder.” Vigrid once again spun his bone and stuck it into the ground. This time it made a crack that led right under the three Pokémon. Then, Calder spat out some water into the crack. Vigrid yanked the bone out of the ground, causing the water under the three Pokémon to blast out of the crack, sending the three Pokémon flying up into the sky and coming back down. The hard hit onto the ground knocked them out. “Yes! That always works!” Calder cheered. “Yep. Sure does.” Vigrid said. “WOAH!!!” Aviur was amazed. “I didn't know you could do that!”

“Wow! I guess I chose the right team!” Kuso said, filled with excitement. “Also, will these Pokémon be okay?”

“Don't worry, they'll wake up sooner or later.” Vigrid assured Kuso. They walked out of the room, carefully trying not to step on the fainted Pokémon. “Look! There are the stairs!” Kuso pointed at the stairs with his vines. “Good eye, Kuso.” Aviur said to him. So they went up the stairs and continued through the green maze. Aviur mostly led them since he was fire type. A lot of the Pokémon were too afraid to stop attack Aviur, but some of them would hit Calder every once and awhile. “Be happy you're fire type, Aviur. These darn grass Pokémon keep attack me!” Calder said, angrily. “Calm down,” Kuso said to Calder, “Aviur can always torch them when they get to annoying.” They found the next staircase and walked up them. “Wow, how convenient. The next staircase.” They went up it and next to it was a Pecha Scarf. “Oh! A Pecha Scarf. I’ll put this on.” Aviur put on the Pecha Scarf. “Uh, Calder remind me, what do these do again?” Aviur asked him. “Pecha Scarves make you immune to poison attacks and, well, pretty much anything that's poisonous.” Calder reinformed Aviur. Later on the tenth floor, “Alright! Here we are, on the tenth floor.” Aviur said, “Now all we have to do is find the lost Pokém-” Something fell from the sky and hit Aviur on the head. “Ow! What was that?” Aviur looked on the ground and was scared to see: A piece of hail. “G-guys, get ready to cover your heads because there’s a hail storm coming!!” More hail started to fall. “RUN!” Calder yelled. They ran as fast as they could desperate to find the lost Pokémon so they could get out of there. “There she is!” Vigrid yelled. “Wait, another Bulbasaur!?” The hail conveniently stopped when they walked into the room the Bulbasaur was in. “Brother!” She yelled at Kuso. “Brother?” Kuso wondered. Suddenly, memories flowed into his head. Memories of his name actually being Kuso. Memories of him and his sister going to the Sinister Woods. Memories of him getting knocked out. “Akina!” Kuso yelled back. “You know her?” Calder asked Kuso. “Yeah. She's my little sister.” Kuso said to Calder. “Akina, meet team Terrawave: Aviur, Calder, and Vigrid.” Kuso said to Akina. “Well, let's get you two out of here.” Calder said. He put two of the rescue team badges on Kuso and Akina. They teleported out of the dungeon. “By the way, I forgot to tell you guys, but I bought an Escape Orb from the Kecleon Shop.” He told Aviur and Vigrid, “I knew it would come in handy!” Calder held it up in the air and it teleported the three out of the dungeon. They appeared in front of the bulletin board. “Another victory!” Calder said happily. They walked over to town and saw Kuso and Akina with their parents. “So where is this team that saved you two?” Their mom asked them. “Over there.” Akina said, pointing at the team. “Thank you so much for saving my children.” Their mom said to Calder. “No problem.” He said. Kuso, Akina, and their mom started walking home. “It's getting late,” Said Aviur, looking at the sunset, “Time to hit the hay.”

“Good job today, guys.” Calder said. “I’m looking forward to tomorrow.”

“See you two tomorrow.” Vigrid said, waving at them as he started towards his home. Aviur started staring into space. “Uh, Aviur?” Calder said looking at Aviur with a puzzled face. “Aviur? Snap out of it.” Calder waves his hand in front of Aviur’s face. “Huh? Oh, sorry.” Aviur said. “What happened?” Calder asked Aviur. “Oh, uh, I was just lost in my thoughts.”

“Uhhh, okay. We should start heading home.” Calder said taking a few steps forward. The two walked home right before the sun lowered under the horizon. As Aviur lied down on the hay, he thought about what happened on their adventure. _Today was a good day. I didn't actually know I could use Ember. I guess that means I still have a lot to learn about being Pokémon and living in this world. Other than that, being a Pokémon is not that bad. Well, I'd better get some sleep, I don't want to wake up to late tomorrow._ Aviur closed his eyes and fell asleep. He never knew that this was only the beginning of a great new adventure and that there was something different about him. Something more unique than being a human.

**Author's Note:**

> I"ll tell you why I deleted the other fanfiction. I just felt like I didn't work on it enough (and cause I was to into Undertale stuff at that time ಠ_ಠ). So I just decided to start a new one. I put a LOT more of my time into this one. I hope you enjoy it! (Also tell me if this is a little too long for one chapter. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ)


End file.
